


A Dark Brew

by amyhittheatmophere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyhittheatmophere/pseuds/amyhittheatmophere
Summary: The coffee shop downtown has never been more popular, and love has never been more lethal...





	A Dark Brew

_“If I were lichen  
Its darkness too would burst_

_If I were fungus  
Its peace too would squeal_

_If I were lightning  
Its shadow too would fall on its knees.”_

Vasko Popa, ‘The Wall’


End file.
